Upon a Dream
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: Loosely based off of the 1959 Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. When Alice is cursed to prick her finger and fall into a deep slumber, only her true love can save her from her prophecy. But who is this mysterious love she claims she met once Upon a Dream? Main pairings: Usxfem!Uk. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!


**Here is the Sleeping Beauty cross over "Upon a Dream"**

**I just love this movie, and it is so underrated for some reason (I cannot fathom why)**

**Anyhow I am sorry about the random updates and whatnot...**

**But now my competitions are over (until April) so that means roughly two months that I have completely free weekends! Which means more updates! YEA**

****Warning: This is_ loosely _based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty, and not everything will be included and some of my own odd imagination will be added!****

**Character list:**

**Fem!England = Aurora**

**America = Phillip**

**France = Flora**

**Antonio = Fauna**

**Gilbert = Merryweather**

**China = Maleficent (I was going to do Russia but I wanted to spice it up a bit because Russia is always the villain) **

**The rest are OCs that do not really have a big part anyways...**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

Long ago, in a faraway land, lived King and Queen Kirkland. The royals had yearned for a child, and now their wish had been granted. A daughter by the name of Alice was born, named for her high and pure blood. With the birth of a princess, a holiday was granted so that all citizens of the kingdom –whether high or low status – may attend this event.

"All rise for King Jones and his son Prince Alfred," the King announced.

Two gentleman entered the adorned hallways of the Kirkland manor; one a grizzled King, and the other a young child. The elder was of high status – noticeably courtesy of his red and blue jeweled robes draped around his broad, stocky shoulders – despite the fact that he had no Queen to rule alongside him. His blond hair was greyed with age and his features were soft, but nevertheless he was a handsome King. The younger of the two, although not dressed nearly as intricate as his father, was clad in cerulean colored robes. His flaxen hair, which caressed his jawline, grew long enough to hide the top of his sapphire eyes. And what eyes they were with splatters of gold near the pupils that could compete with the emeralds encrusted into his crown. He would surely grow up to be a fine and beautiful King.

"While we celebrate the birth of a Princess, might I offer my son's hand as a token of my allegiance," King Jones explained in high respect.

"Of course, your highness," King Kirkland responded in cheerful tone. The two shook hands to solidify the promise, and thus the two betrothed to one another.

Alfred could only furrow his eyebrows at the political terms his father and King Kirkland had pledged. Instead, his attention fell towards the infant Princess who cooed at the Prince with a toothless smile.

Before any words could escape the Prince's lips, his father had hauled him away to draw attention to the next honored guests.

"All rise for Mister Francis, Mister Antonio and Mister Gilbert," King Kirkland announced.

The audience turned their heads to the three fairies that appeared out of a white miasma. The three bowed before the royalty and peaked into the cradle.

"You have the most beautiful daughter. I am sure she will make a beautiful Princess," Francis commented.

The Queen smiled in appreciation.

"Each of us will bless the child with one gift," Francis stated to the royals. Francis was the eldest of the three fairies yet his age was not apparent through his immortal appearances. His tied back, golden tresses and glossy, cobalt eyes gleamed brighter than any gem one could imagine. His garments consisted of sheer, scarlet silk that hugged his body much like a cocoon to a majestic butterfly. White wings dusted with a crimson dust wavered as he stood before the crowd of citizens.

"To Princess Alice, I bestow upon the gift of beauty." And with those words a cloud of scarlet swallowed the young Princess from the tip of Francis' wand.

An olive skinned fairy of the name Antonio fluttered his green coated wings to the cradle to view upon the lovely, newborn Princess. His face was square and robust contrasting his soft features that were all too cheerful and bright as the power gold sun that hung low in the sky. His hair was an untamed, chocolate brown, which dangled down long enough to cover his arched eyebrows. The fairy was adorned in green robes matching his jade green eyes that studied intently on the baby in the cradle.

"To Princess Alice, I bestow upon the gift of song." As the words were spoken in the fairy's romantic accent, a puff of emerald swirled around the infant.

The youngest fairy - Gilbert as they called him - was the last of the guests to gaze upon the baby Princess. While he was the fledgling of the three, Gilbert had silvery white hair cascading down his all too pale stained face; the only complementary feature being his dilated rubicund irises. Dressed in an entire blue attire, Gilbert paraded towards the cradle with flapping sapphire sprinkled wings and gazed inside.

"To Princess Alice, I-"

The red eyed fairy's statement was cut short by the harsh rippling of lightning ricocheting off of the cobble stone ceilings. Appear from a cloud of smoke, an elegant demon clad in robes of black and purple. Yao – the exiled fairy from the East – appeared from the smoke with his raven black tangles shambolically tied back and his skin was pasty, as if to flaunt his abhorrence towards the kingdom that shunned him. His copper eyes never wavered from the cradle at the center of the grand hall, as if he had never seen one before.

"Why it is Yao!" a noble shrieked in terror at the mere sight of the demon.

Gilbert rolled his red eyes at the dramatic entrance of Yao. "And what business do you have here?"

Yao danced his eyes across the room, his chin held high. "What a ceremony you have here, your majesties. Even invited the rebel."

"Why I ought to-" Gilbert exclaimed, but his wings were pulled back by Antonio and Francis.

"I am quite distress about not receiving an invitation to such a honorable gathering as today."

"You weren't wanted," Francis sneered.

"Weren't-" Yao asked. He threw back his head with a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the hushed audience. "Oh dear, this is quite awkward. If that is how you feel, then I should be on my way."

"And…you are not offended?" Queen Kirkland asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, no," Yao said dismissively. He waved his hand before a leer curled his painted lips and he flashed his canine teeth. "Actually, as a token of my gratitude, I, too, shall bear a gift to your child."

The Queen cuddled the crying baby in her arms, holding her to her heart to calm Alice down.

"Listen well, all of you!" the demon Yao commanded. "While I cannot deny the Princess shall be beautiful, graceful and beloved by all. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick herself on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"No," the Queen cried and cradled Alice in her hands tighter.

The demon continued to laugh maliciously as the guards seized the creature.

"You fools," Yao said and disappeared with another flash of lightning.

The Queen and King became crestfallen, for their kingdom had become cursed.

"There, there," Francis began. In a feeble attempt to calm down the royals, he placed a warm hand on the royals' shoulders. "Gilbert has yet to give his gift."

"Can you undo the demon's curse?" the King asked with high spirits.

"Alas, even I am not that awesome," Gilbert explained. "But I can help," he explained all too hopefully. "Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." With the prophecy spoken, a sapphire haze twirled around the young Princess, drifting her into a wonderland of dreams.

"Wait, Misters," the Queen said after the spell had casted.

"Yes, your highness?" Francis asked.

"I would like to know if you would…take my daughter away," she choked.

"What!?" Antonio asked with wide chestnut eyes.

The Queen nodded and looked at her child with melancholy jade eyes. "She is not safe in my hands, and you three are the only others I can trust. I want you to take my child and hide her deep in the forest."

With heavy hearts, King and Queen Kirkland watched onto their daughter as the three fairies carried their prize possession away into the cover of darkness.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: *dodges tomato***

**What do you think? **

**Honestly, I think it is too much like the movie, but it is only the prologue so what do I know :/**

**I love the part in the movie where Prince Phillip looks at Princess Aurora with disgust**

**-Sorry I'm off topic as usual-**

**Back to the story! Hmm...I do not really know what to think of it. **

**I suppose I like it.**

**At least I don't hate it xD**

**Next: Little Mermaid**

**After: Snow White**

**Cover does not belong to me! (I'm a writer not an artist) Clicio on Deviantart! You are amazing!**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it 3**

**Let's see how many days it takes for the next update...lol**


End file.
